Known types of in-store ink cartridges have a recessed labyrinth in a lid. A sealing label is adhered to the lid over the labyrinth, sealing the labyrinth and forming an air channel. At one end of the labyrinth a vent bore extends through the wall, opening into the inner volume of the cartridge. Before installing the cartridge, part of the labyrinth needs to be exposed to air by detaching a part of the sealing label that covers it. This allows for air to be exchanged between the inner volume and the environment through the labyrinth.